Memory
by josie823
Summary: After an accident, she saves a man and finds out that he lost his memory. They get to know each other and eventually, fell in love. Somebody finds him and restores his memory making him forget her. Will she find him in time before he vows at HIS wedding?
1. Prologue

_After an accident, she saves a man and finds out that he lost his memory. They get to know each other and eventually, fell in love. Somebody finds him and restores his memory making him forget her. Will she find him in time before he vows at his wedding?_

_Full Summary: Harry is the heir of Gryffindor Records. Hermione lives in a town called Madrigal far away from London. After an accident, Hermione and her dad rescues Harry and they found out that he lost his memory. They get to know each other and eventually, fell in love. Somebody finds Harry and restores his memory making him forget Hermione. Will she find him in time before he vows at his wedding?_

_**Memory**_

Prologue

Hogwarts.

A place where four Houses lay with two clashing each other.

Nothing has changed and people tend to think nothing will.

Fight is what they do to win against the other and the other two just watching.

When one twice disappears in two lot lives and reappears, fate shall turn itself and evil will soon hurl itself out of the surrounding.

* * *

Hogwarts.

A place where music is love and happiness. A place where four different lots are united but are not.

You see, Hogwarts is not just a Company binder, no. It was where the music came from and spread itself out to the open, creating happiness people loved feeling.

The Headmaster is the leader of Hogwarts. And the current Headmaster is none other than _Albus Dumbledore_. He is called "Headmaster" because Hogwarts used to be a school. A school for children who want to learn about music together with academic subjects and also who were near by the prestigious school. Right now, it was still standing proudly in the very center of the land owned even if it was filled with age. But with an exception. All students are only and should only be sons or daughters of the workers from the companies…

_Gryffindor – Home of the Brave_

_Ravenclaw – Home of the Wise_

_Hufflepuff – Home of the Loyal_

And lastly…

_Slytherine – Home of the Cunning_

And children of the ones who work _for_ Hogwarts itself.

But, God, how time flew by. It was only 74 years ago when the huge beautiful place was made. But before then it was just a stinky garbage disposal.

But, if you are thinking that Hogwarts is just a school, Heck, no. Hogwarts _keeps everything under control_. All companies are _under_ Hogwarts. Of course, Hogwarts also have workers.

If you're now confused about what the companies are all about, well, let me explain them to you.

_Gryffindor_, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherine are all music producers. They pick the best singers, dancers or anyone who has talent in around, they make them famous; do their best to get their music, if there is, videos into the charts, get big sales and the goal is taken! But of course, they do not do things just as simple as that. They also produce concerts and concert venues. Other than those, they also hold some reality shows in the TV internationally to find some singers, dancers or anyone who's got talent around and who is loved most. But those people they pick had to be the best. They did not take just _anyone_. They have some professionalism too, you know.

You think it's easy?

Think again.

Imagine that!? It _might_ have been easy if there was no competition. But unfortunately, _there is_.

At this timeline of story, year 2009, Gryffindor is on the top of the charts. Almost every leading singer is from Gryffindor Recs.

They were very proud. And the person who made them proudest was the best singer, _Genevra Weasley,_ a Pop Star. She was known to everybody as _Ginny_ anyways. She was very nice but when you get to go through to the other side of her temper you will regret the day you met her. She was always their representative. Her red hair always stood out, too.

Ravenclaw's first representative and top two of the charts happened to be _Cho Chang._ She is a Sexy Star with (ridiculous) Sexy Music. She is who happens to be the fiancé of Gryffindor Heir of Company Ownership, Harry Potter. Her straight black hair and curvy body always poked the sexual drive of men who see her (Lucky guy Harry is, don't you think? I'm just joking… I'm not a guy!)

Next up, Hufflepuff's Number One representatives were Country Singers, Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan. They (also) competed against each other about who gets Number One spot and Hannah often lost for she was very shy. Although, comments said she had prettier voice than Ernie and that was what kept her up.

The last, and most disregarded and not so famous company was Slytherine. Tough luck for the representative, Blaise Zabini. She was known as a Hardcore-Rock Star. But her true style was Punk-Rock. Her hair was brown specifically dyed some strip of pink, blue and orange making her look like a clown. She didn't like it but it was what her boss told her and her boss turns out to be her own parents. She thought she did not have enough courage as her friend, Draco, had to leave the forsaken company. Anyways…

Her music was great! Very great that it had to be Top 1 if only the crew wouldn't alter the tempo the beats, the tune, etc, etc. She wrote her own songs. She wanted it to be just right but the crew just wanted it to be Rocker and _harder_ as they say. It was the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. But then again.

She just had no choice.

So, her friends, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and _Harry Potter_ (She knew they were supposed to be rivals but how could she have helped it? They were best friends ever since the stepped on High School!), came to her aid and recorded her songs over again. But this time of course, with no help from the crew or anything because this was just their thing (They were the ones who played the Guitars, Drums etc, and etc but with the help of some other friends of course). When they were done, they posted them in a website called _YouTube_ and were not surprised when they were a big hit. They _admired_ them and said that they loved those Punk-Rock versions other than those _ludicrous_ Metal-Rock ones. They kept on convincing her and convincing her but she was stubborn and it seemed like she was scared if she leaves. And unluckily for her they were determined to find out.

The whole other lot of Hogwarts was all that. There was the school; Playschool (Dumbledore loved kids), Preschool, Elementary, High School and College – Like a University; the companies; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherine and their representatives!

Hogwarts is like a place of competition and commotion, don't you think?

* * *

_A/N: If anyone does not understand what I just wrote I think I'll have to right down here for shorter and less fancier._

_But anyway, __**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS EVERYONE**__!!! The horrible ones will be ignored but if they are advices and such, I will read._

_Explanation starts here:_

_First things first; Harry lives in London and he is the supposed to be the heir of James Potter, the owner Gryffindor Records. Yes, James and Lily are very much alive… As well as Sirius and Remus. I'll explain about them later in the story._

_Okay, so, Gryffindor Records is a company that famous singers sign contracts on. You know! For example: like RCA Records, the company Kelly Clarkson is under! Somebody help me explain!_

_So, Slytherine Records is just the same. It is the sister company of Gryffindor Records together with Ravenclaw Records and Hufflepuff Records. Together, they are called Hogwarts!_

_So, there is most likely a competition between the four. They compete about who gets the Best Sellers, Top 1 in the Charts, etc, etc._

_I'm going to put it that Gryffindor is always winning. And Slytherine is only the runner-up. Voldemort wants to be the ultimate one and rule Hogwarts so he finds a way to own Gryffindor. Gryffindor's Number One Star is…_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Slytherine's Star is Blaise Zabini (She has the style of Avril Lavigne; you know, punk but with Harder Rock) while Ravenclaw's sexy pop star is Cho Chang (She has the style of Lady Gaga or Rihanna). Hufflepuff's Number One is Country singer, Hannah Abbot (Taylor Swift or something…? Okay, someone softer than Swift)._

_But, of course, the companies had other singers as well._

_Okay, let's go to Hermione's side of life._

_In this story, Hermione lives in Berwick. She and her Dad own a vacation spot but still, she works at some other hotel during the day because the money they receive from that vacation spot is just not enough; Mr. Granger has cancer remember._

_Oh, and Hermione and Tonks are related! That means Hermione is also related to Sirius! Ooh, I think this is getting interesting…_

_So, that's just it!_

_Suggestions are very much welcomed!!_

_Please, please, please, please __**review**__!!!_

_-Josie_


	2. Chapter 1: the Accident

_**A/N: I want to thank you for reading this story of mine… Please tell me what you think after you read this story… Thanks! Oh, and this is "Remember Me" only revised. Someone asked me why I did this one instead of that one. She/He said that that one was better. Trust me when I say that you will only get more confused if I continued that one. I honestly did not know what to do with Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherine, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and I have no idea with business stuff so don't give me nasty reviews about how I'm so dumb... Joke! Alright, you could but please be a little bit nicer. hey, I'm only twelve turning thirteen in August 23, 2009! I also have an interest with music and decided to blend it in the story to express the characters' feelings and talents. ;-)**_

**_I would like to tell you that they are all muggles!!!_**

**_There's a reason for everything that happens in the story, just to let you know! That explains Tonks and Hermione's blood relationship!_**

_Summary: Harry is the heir of ownership for Gryffindor Records. Hermione lives in a town called Madrigales far away from London. After an accident, Hermione and her dad rescues Harry and they found out that he lost his memory. They get to know each other and eventually, fell in love. Somebody finds Harry and restores his memory making him forget Hermione. Will she find him in time before he vows at his wedding?_

* * *

**_Memory_**

**Chapter One**

22 year-old, Harry Potter, the President a.k.a. the heir of Gryffindor Records, walked through the halls of the building. As he walked, he rubbed his temples to make the headache go away. Fortunately, he managed to get it off slightly. He entered Remus Lupin's office and as if it was his, he sat directly on one of the couches and lounged. Remus looked at him and knew something was wrong. Harry sensed his knowledge and tried to make him forget about it.

"Good Morning, Moony," he casually said, as he looked up to smile at him.

"Morning, Harry. You don't look so well. Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his warm voice.

"I'm fine." He replied, not even looking at him anymore.

"You know, you're good with business but… No offense, but _you don't know how to lie_." The latter pointed out while putting on his knowing smile.

The Godson sighed. His Godfather knew him too well. "I'm just tired that's all." Harry answered, still not looking at him.

"No, there's something else… Is it about your Dad? Or you're Mom, perhaps…?"

"It's just Cho, okay?" he said very frustrated and wearily.

"What did she do again? Cause a commotion?"

"No, she didn't this time. Well, you know how late we went home yesterday because of work and such," Moony nodded for him to continue. "As I was going straight to crawling into bed, she stopped me and said something seductively. I really didn't know what she said because I wasn't really listening. Then she kissed me quite…. disgustingly trying to get me to…. you know." He blurted out seeing the look on Moony's face. "I told her that I wanted to go to sleep but she wouldn't listen. When I didn't kiss back she got angry and started accusing me of cheating on her. I thought I couldn't handle it anymore so I walked away leaving her screaming behind my back. I went out and stayed the night at a motel called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. I'm just hoping she would just stop suffocating me or something." He said, finally getting it off his chest for once.

"Harry, why don't you just break up with her? Your _'fiancé'_… It's clear that's she's clearly not your type and that your life is getting miserable around her." Moony said, concerned.

"I can't."

"Why not, Harry?"

"Because… Because…" He stated, guiltily.

"You don't want to hurt her?"

Harry sighed.

"Harry, a relationship doesn't work out when one isn't happy anymore. It gets weak and boring and… lonely. But, I'm not supposed to be interfering, it's your decision. Your happiness? Or hers? You'll have to think about it." He stated, trying to make Harry realize.

"It's not that easy… We've been dating for six years already! Mentioning we've been engaged for six months… She only changed when we got engaged… She started bragging about how we're going to get married… and… and she always accused me of something I didn't even do!"

"Do you even realize that if she like that while you're still engaged, she's going to get worse when you're married? You'll have to think about this, Harry. This could lead you to complete and utter depression…" Moony advised.

After that, Moony told Harry about another client and then Harry went out almost immediately. He went to office to find Ronald Weasley, his best friend since he was born and was working or rather playing for the Chudley Canyons, an international football team, and Draco Malfoy, his childhood enemy ever since he started attending Hogwarts but turned to be friends after Draco apologizing to him and Ron for every wrong thing he did to them and he was also the son of the Vice President of Slytherine Records, the rival company of Gryffindor Records, owned by Mr. Tom Riddle who is still an acquaintance with the Potters and which secretly uses illegal tactics to win things over, and his other best friend since he went on to Harry's side because he absolutely _loathed_ his father, fighting about the tiniest thing. He sighed and went to sit on his chair and lean back. He covered his fatigued face with his hands and took a deep breath.

"Guys, can you stop fighting for just a single while?" Harry said, not even bothering to look back at them.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, worry invading his voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing…" He lied then went to listen to them. Listen to their news about the company, their jokes which sooths him at times, their fighting and some friendly conversations about their lives which… Harry stayed silent in. At exactly 7 o'clock pm, Harry was already driving off somewhere far, far away.

Far away from the building, far away from the company, far away from the people, far away from Cho, far away from the problems, far away from _everything_. While he was driving somewhere away from the city fast, he thought hard… about his job, about his family, about his friends, about 'fiancé' and about his life. It was crumbling under his feet. He looked down at his feet sighing. A few moments later, his eyes finally looked their way on the rode to find that a huge truck was driving straight towards him. He turned the stirring wheel to the right causing the car to roll around brutally, leaving the road and unto the fields then his world then turned black.

21 year-old, Hermione Granger went silently in the car, waiting for his father to come down from the old mansion that was standing on a beautiful and large land they owned in Berwick. It was very beautiful that they made it a small hotel and vacation spot. Friendly looking trees were there, and beautiful flowers were all over the place, dancing to the wind, making it look like they were in heaven. Some families from the city come by and bond there. But she worked as a receptionist in the biggest hotel in city, too (during the day and she only worked at their own hotel at night) because they needed more money. Although if it was compared to the hotels in London, it would probably be a joke! Not many people visit their city. Most just pass by. Actually, she just worked there because her father doesn't want her to work alone in the city. So, she just had no choice. The hotel gave her a fair salary and her boss was nice. But it was still not enough. She needed more money to support the two of them of them and her father's hospital bills. You see, her father had cancer; Leukemia to be exact. And she knew he was struggling to keep himself alive. She takes him to the hospital at least once a month and a Chemotherapy every two weeks and a weekly check up! How sick was that! But she always was a positive thinker so she never gave up.

Tonight, she and her father were going to the store to buy some groceries. Well, she was supposed to but her father insisted to be going with her for an unknown reason. She sighed, thinking about her beloved father. She was worried herself. She thought if her father dies… She'd be alone. Her aunt, whose name was _Nymphadora Tonks_ and who was working in London as a songwriter, a pianist and a secret bodyguard actually manages to come home once a month but still… Everything would go wrong. She thought about moving with her family to London; where they could get a better life. Where she thought she could actually find someone to live with for the rest of her life. She snorted to herself, _'like that's possible… I couldn't even get myself a friend back at school!'_ She thought. It was true, though. She never had any friends back when she was still schooling. She studied at the town's best School, Irvine Academy. And apparently, she was at the top of her class. But that led to her miserable loneliness. Everyone considered her as a "geek" until she graduated from college. But what was astonishing was that she never held a single grudge at anyone in the town. She was very friendly towards them. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard her father's footsteps walk towards her. She turned around to face him. She smiled at him and closed the door of the car. Her father went in and she started up the engine and a few minutes later, she drove down the road. She was laughing gently as her father talked about some things and some jokes and some memories when she was still a child.

"Remember the time when you practically tried to jump down the roof of the house saying that you could fly?" He said, laughing.

She joined him laughing. "Don't remind me… When I jumped down before you caught me, I felt like I was being sucked into a black hole… Then I officially hate flying." She said before both of them laughed hysterically.

She stopped abruptly after she caught the sight of a car violently beaten up, on the fields and she had the impression that someone was inside… _Oh My God._ She looked at her father who had the same expression of hers then looked at the horrible sight once again. She stopped the car.

"W—Wha--", She stuttered.

"We should help him." Mr. Granger said before getting out of the car and walking towards the injured car and person.

Hermione went quickly after him, scared. "Dad, it might be a trap!"

"Even if it is, God knows we wanted to help him…" Her father was somewhat religious but it never disturbed his knowledge in Science, too.

"Dad, be careful!" she whispered loud enough for Mr. Granger to hear. She moved her legs up close the car and peeked inside through the window. Her impressions were right. There was someone inside it. She wanted to help the man but she didn't know if she could trust him… She then settled on helping him. She moved her hand towards the door to open it but her father practically shoved her hand away.

"Allow me." He said as he tried opening the door by its knob. But he failed so he was quite sure that it was locked. Hermione went to grab a large rock having a size of a large fist and holding it up above her shoulder.

"Let me try…" She smashed the rock against the window which broke and gave her hand a passage to unlock the door and open it. She followed the pattern and the door was finally open. The sight made her cringe. The man looked like he was given a death penalty. His whole body was covered with blood and scratches and he had a huge wound on his chest. But the most intriguing thing she saw was a lightning shaped wound on his forehead. _What a coincidence…_ She thought. It probably was not the deepest of all wounds but it sure would leave a noticeable scar. Blood was trickling its way down his forehead, down his black-rimmed glasses, then down his face. Of course, he didn't feel the pain because he was unconscious. But he will feel it by the time he wakes up. Her thoughts were once again interrupted when her father came talking again.

"We better get him to the hospital…" He said, making his way to him starting to [or trying to] carry him. Hermione helped him and they placed him in the backseat of their car. And she quickly but carefully drove to the hospital where they would bring him to the Emergency room. After she parked the car, she instantly opened the door of the car and went outside to call some nurses or some medics who could help them.

Nurses came out flying towards them, picked the injured man up and placed him on the stretcher and began pushing him behind the doors and finally setting him in the Emergency room. Hermione and her father watched as they nursed him to keep him breathing. They watched again as the flock of nurses pushed the stretcher to another room. The father and daughter started to walk forward to follow. But one of the nurses stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Ms., but you will have to stay here… I guarantee you will not want to see all the blood now, will you? We will need you to wait outside and kindly relax… He'll be well; he doesn't have any serious damage or something… Just some mild damages; although he does seem to hit his head hard. We'll just see the results by the time he wakes up." She said some kind of sweetly, smiled then walked away, into the room where they brought the man and then closing it behind her.

_A/N: Hello, everyone! So, this is the first chapter; I hope you like it! Please leave reviews! Any kind of review! Even if it's nice or horrible… Although, the horrible ones will be ignored. But if they get too insulting, maybe I'll retort… ;-) Hey, you can be horrible to me and I can be horrible back! Joke…Hehehehe…_

_Seriously, __**leave reviews**__…__**Please**__…_


	3. Chapter 2: Harry

**__**

A/N: Hey, everyone! Before you read on to Chapter Two, I would like to thank you for your support, and for not... you know, discriminating me for just being 12. I just feel grateful for that little thing because... well, people tend to say, "Pshh, you can't write stories, you're nothing but an amateur! If you do write those stories, you say, then they'd probably be "Cinderella Stories"... I just hate it when they say that! I know I'm not as good as ya'll older than me, but hey, I try to make it good. I know this might seem lack of research, so tell me if I made a mistake about something...

**_Again, I THANK YOU for reading and please, please review!_**

**_Memory_**

Chapter two

"WHAT?!" Cho shrieked, furious about her fiancé's mysterious disappearance. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED?! CAN'T YOU FIND HIM OR SOMETHING?!" She was absolutely furious. Someone might be able to see smoke coming out of her ears and nose.

"Calm down, Cho, I'm sure we'll find him soon, we just have to be patient." Detective Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"How soon? It's been two days!" Lily Potter, Harry's mother, sobbed on her husband's chest as he muttered comforting words unto her ear.

"I don't know… But until we find him we must stay calm and patient."

At this point, Cho cried quite loudly and grabbed Remus and hugged him. Sirius rolled his eyes at the drama Cho was making. Everyone knew she was a drama queen. Everyone assumed that's how she brain-washed Harry into liking her. And that was the reason why Sirius always disliked her.

Even if he was worried about his Godson, he was still quite amused at the sight of a crying Cho hugging Remus who was awkwardly patting her back. He chuckled; grabbing Remus' attention and making the awkward man glare extra-sharpened daggers at him.

"What do we know? Maybe he wanted to take a vacation or something… To think or to be alone…" Sirius suggested.

"Why would he want to be alone?" Cho asked but it seemed that no one heard her.

"But, Sirius, he would never take a vacation without telling us." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, if he would take a vacation he would always bring me." Cho said airily.

"And he still has his clothes in his cabinet…" Ron continued Draco's statement.

"Plus, he left his phone at his office… and even his wallet! God, the man must probably have some big problems…"

"I don't think he's stupid enough to leave those things behind…"

"Yeah… Only Ron would be the one without a brain to leave those kinds of things behind." Draco said, smirking.

"He's rig-- HEY!"

"What if…" Sirius' eyes widened at the thought. "What if he got kidnapped??"

Lily and Cho's sobs grew louder while the men who were holding them comforted them more and Remus' glare at Sirius went from deadly to deadlier.

After that, the detective explained some things and bid them goodbye. Sobs can still be heard and worry filled the room.

* * *

Hermione went inside the hospital room then sighed as she saw the man they just saved still unconscious. She shut the door behind her, walked to the chair that was in the side of the room and put the things she was carrying on the table. She sat in silence as she watched him. Last night he was covered with blood and it was just terrible to see. But right now it seemed to have some good changes. He was cleaned up and his wounds were covered by gauzes and bandages. She wondered what his name was. She was quite sure that he was a rich-guy. He had an appearance of an aristocrat. But that didn't matter. She even thought he was handsome. She laughed at herself for thinking that. She looked at the bedside-table to find that he wore glasses; which was weird because they were round. She was thinking too hard that she barely even noticed her father come in and stand beside her. She turned her head to face him then smile sadly at him.

"So, how is he?" he asked, peering closely at the man.

"He still didn't wake up yet… I wonder who he is. He does seem a little familiar to me. I think I saw him on the TV." She joked, remembering one of the times she watched the TV in her relative's house because they didn't have a TV because her father says it's bad for her (Until now; even if she's already in her twenties!)

"Yes, he does seem familiar. Maybe he's a star from Hollywood…." He said cheerfully while laughing. Hermione joined him in laughing.

"Yeah, right... An actor? In this town? Impossible…"

"It's possible…. Is he still alive? He looks so pale already…"

"Oh, he still is…"

They whipped their heads around to look at him, groaning and daring to open his eyes. They leaned closer to see him look at his surroundings. Hermione stood up and helped him up as he tried to sit up.

"Where am I? Why is everything so blurry?" He asked. Hermione grabbed his glasses and settled it on the bridge of his nose. She blinked; she didn't even know what to do! So, she decided to speak up.

"You're in the hospital… You got into an accident so we decided to take you here." She answered.

"Oh… Ok…"he said quite unsurely.

"If you don't mind me asking… What's your name?" she asked.

The man looked at Mr. Granger, blinked and concentrated hard to remember then back at her to say, "I—I don't know…"

Hermione turned to look at her astonished father in slight fear before he said, "I'm gonna get the nurse." Then he walked out of the room. Hermione turned to the man again.

"Are you sure you don't know your name? What about your friends? Your family? Girlfriend, perhaps… Do you remember them?" she asked as calm as she can.

"I don't know…. I don't remember anything." He said. He ran his hand to his forehead and hissed in pain. He quickly removed it from his head and settled it on his bruised lap.

"Are you alright?" She asked in worry, her warm brown eyes piercing into his green ones.

"I think I am…" he answered.

She stood up and went over to the table where his blood-stained formal clothes lay. She reached for the pockets of his pants and finally grabbed a ripped piece of paper inside it. Harry eyed her curiously. She flattened the tiny piece of paper and read the letters.

'_Dear Harry,'_ was the only thing written there and seeing that it was ripped apart from its full part. So, she decided that his name must be _'Harry'_. She turned to him once again to see him looking at her as if he was waiting for some news.

"Is your name Harry?" she asked, trying to make him remember just a little bit.

"I don't reckon I know the answer for that question." He answered.

'_Okay, so he doesn't know his name, oh, heaven's sake, he doesn't know anything! So, what do I do?'_ She thought. She looked at the door to find her father with a nurse beside him. She began taking tests and turned to Hermione and Mr. Granger.

"He's fine now… All he needs to do is rest…. although his broken arm needs a sling. Are there anymore complications…?" she asked politely.

"He doesn't remember anything… He has amnesia." Hermione answered and the nurse nodded.

"I'll go get Doctor Smith then." She smiled then walked to the door to leave.

"Can you stand?" She asked, concerned.

"I—I think so…" he answered before slowly pushing off the blankets and taking Hermione's offered hand and stood up after her slowly. After he successfully did that, he dared to walk forward carefully before knowing that his feet were in his perfect control.

"Okay, so you could stand and walk… You're fine… So, what else…?" Mr. Granger trailed off thinking.

"Dad, he has amnesia…." Hermione said.

"Amnesia… Well, we'll just have to wait until he recovers his memory. Or… Maybe we should smack him on the head."

"No, we can't do that, dad that would be terrible. Plus, it probably won't work because that only happens in movies and stories."

"Well, what should we do? I'm not a former doctor, I'm a former dentist."

"Then, we'll have to wait then!" She said, giving up. She turned once again to 'the man' who looked like his brain just got scrambled. "Do you know what reading and writing is? Or how to do it?"

"Of course, I do…"

"Do you know the elements of the Periodic Table?"

"Yes, I do…"

"What are they?" she asked.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen--"

"Okay, so he only forgot the events and the people he knows in his life including himself… I don't think we can do anything about this…"

"So… What do we call him? I mean, we can't just call him 'Man' all the time… What do you want us to call you?" Mr. Granger asked.

He shrugged, not caring. "I don't know; you could call me anything…"

"What about… Harry. I think that's his name because there was a ripped letter which was in one of his pockets I just read which only had _'Dear Harry,'_ in it." Hermione suggested.

"Okay! Harry it is then! Is that alright?" Mr. Granger asked once again.

"Yeah, sure…" 'Harry' replied.

"It's settled then! We'll call him 'Harry'!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

After that the doctor arrived and asked him some things. They found out that he was safe from serious damages and just needed to stay in the hospital for a few more days… After that, The Grangers introduce him to his new home.

* * *

_A/N: 'Harry'… Coincidence, isn't it? LOL! Please review!!!_


	4. Chapter 3: He's Dead!

**__**

Memory

_Chapter III_

"Here is the bathroom…" Hermione told Harry, who was looking around the long corridor he was in, and pointing at the door which leads to the bathroom. She turned around and walked to the door in front of the bathroom. She pointed it and said, "And this is my room. You can knock on it anytime when you need me…"

"Uhm, Hermione?" He asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"What is there in the other hallway?" he asked, in the same amount of shyness.

"Oh, that is for the guests to stay in…" she answered nodding.

"Guests?" he asked.

"Yes, guests. We made our house some kind of hotel to add some extra money because my job just isn't enough to pay our debts and father's hospital bills." She replied once again. He nodded, understanding but rather grateful that they were so kind even if their buried with debts.

She turned again and walked towards another door which was next to hers and not only did she point it but opened it and also, she went inside, ushering him in. She held her arms out, "This is your room! Like it?" she asked.

'Harry' looked at her eyes and smiled gratefully. "Yeah… Thanks, anyway…"

She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled back. "Your welcome, Harry… Oh and about your clothes!" She made her way towards the cabinet and opened it, introducing him to his new wardrobe. "If you didn't lose your memory, I would think you wouldn't like these…"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "You're obviously a rich man… Seeing those clothes when you had your accident, nobody would doubt your status… in life…"

Harry only nodded in reply. He still wanted to know his past though… making him very confused. Hermione noticed and tried to change the subject.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked a little cheerfully, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sure…"

"Oh, and just for more information; I have an aunt who's working in London……….

* * *

Ron, Draco, Cho, Ron's sister: Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, James and Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, who was a long-time family friend and the head of Hogwarts, the best friend of Harry's great grandfather and was very close to the Potters, the Doctor and _Tom Riddle_, who was hiding a smirk, circled around a hospital bed with a dead body which was covered up with a white clothe looking very sad, worried and hopeful that it wasn't Harry. Lily tried to rip the clothe off the body to look if it was really her son but the doctor insisted that she would only fall into depression after she will have seen him.

"Doctor, please let me see him… I don't care what happens to me, I just want to look and find out if it's really him--"

"Mrs. Potter, if I didn't care for you, I would let you see him but I wouldn't let you go and lock yourself in your room, thinking about the image of your son, dead… So, please, I strongly suggest don't look at him." Doctor Hure said dramatically with a fake worrying look on his face that nobody seemed to notice. Or at least he thought… _Dumbledore_ did.

_He_ was the only one with a doubtful look at the doctor and Mr. _Tom Riddle_. He _knew_ there was something going on. His thoughts were disturbed when the doctor slightly lifted the edge of the cloth and pull out a pair of broken round glasses which looked suspiciously like Harry's. He lifted it up and placed the cloth back down again. "Is this Harry's?" He asked.

Lily didn't have time to sob when she practically dropped down on the floor and fainted. James caught her and shook her desperately for her to wake up. Cho's very loud cry was heard and she now grabbed somebody again and cried on his shoulder. But this time, it wasn't Remus. It was Draco. He looked at Ginny pleadingly, who was smirking at him despite the sadness roaming all over her because she lost a brother. Well, brother-like… Mention her boss.

She looked back at the corpse and her expression turned into a frown again. She looked down at the floor for she cannot take the pain anymore. Her eyes welled up with tears and not too long after, they spilled down her cheeks. Ron, who was fighting back the tears, rubbed her back to comfort her. She embraced him into a hug and later on, he, too, broke and cried.

Remus looked down sadly as Sirius was fighting the strong urge to cry like the others except Tom, Doctor Hure and Dumbledore whose eyes did not twinkle anymore. He looked up at Sirius and Remus who were standing beside him. He rubbed their backs and Sirius broke down into tears, saying that he was just having his allergies again. "Stupid allergies… Always gets in the way…" he muttered.

As if on cue, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus' wife, whom he met in Berwick, came straddling in with her and her husband's son, Teddy. 3 year-old Teddy was grinning, excited to see his Godfather again. He frowned as he saw Sirius run out of the room. He walked forward to the covered object and figured what and _who_it was. His eyes welled up with tears as he began to lift the covers up but was stopped by Dumbledore who grabbed him and then took him into his old but still strong arms. The wise man rubbed the boy's back gently as he cried out loud, very sorrowful about his favorite Godfather's '_death_'.

Tonks and Moony mourned, embracing each other as they watched their son. They had one thing in their heads though, _'He was a good man'_.

* * *

After everyone had left—except Tom that is, at 11 pm, Doctor Hure smirked then turned to Tom, who was wearing the same smirk.

"Good job, Doctor Hure." He said, hading him an envelope which has a hundred thousand pounds inside it.

"Thank you, sir. Although, what do we do about the body we found and made them believe as Mr. Potter?" He asked eagerly.

"Do whatever you want with it, I don't care."

The doctor nodded. "Is there anything else you want me to do, milord?" he asked politely.

"No… I have already done _part_ of my plan… The next corpses you will be handling will be James and Lily Potter's…" he said maniacally then left the room and laughed coldly through the empty hallway.

* * *

_A/N: I know! This chapter is so short but the next one will be long! I promise!! I'm still learning how to write stories, so sorry if it's crappy… You probably don't understand why Voldemort's friends with the Potters. As the story goes on, he'll be uncovered and be known as the enemy. Yes, the good characters still don't know he is and they still think he's nice. I depicted it this way for a reason… You'll see! Please review!!_

_-josie823_


	5. Chapter 4: Grocery Shopping

_**Memory**_

_Chapter IV_

_One year later…_

Harry followed Hermione as they expertly glided down the grocery store on a Sunday morning when day offs take place. They began to pick up their daily needs and place them in the basket. Harry became used to this though. They've been doing their weekly grocery shopping for a year now. At first when Hermione suggested that she and Harry will do the shopping, her father was quite eyeing him suspiciously like he didn't trust him but after a few weeks, he got used to it and decided to trust the young man. Harry also helped around the house, doing some chores, accompanying and serving the guests when there are some, when he didn't have anything to do, he'll just help Hermione out with her chores. It all went well. He also became very close to the Grangers (also with Tonks) and Mrs. Lovett, a very close family friend, and became best friends with Hermione. Their secret hide-out was in the tree house that was made on a huge tree away from the mansion and in the corner of their land. It was the tree house Hermione and her father built together when she was still young. Well… her father did most of the work, though. The thing with Tonks is that Tonks actually looked at Harry with mixed emotions. She told Hermione that Harry might be her missing boss. But Hermione practically just brushed what she said off, saying it was the most ridiculous thing she has ever said. Tonks tried to tell Mr. Granger and he considered believing it but then shook it off too. With the Grangers' explanation how just utterly impossible her theory was, she partly just shook the idea herself. But the suspicion was still there. And the Grangers knew that the theory was possible. Hermione just couldn't grasp the fact of Harry leaving. Well, she really didn't know that she felt that though.

Today was just an ordinary day for them. Harry watched as Hermione held an apple up and examined it carefully which made Harry confused for a year now. He didn't bother to ask at first but as time went by, it started to bug him. She does this every time they go to the grocery store and still he doesn't understand! He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and finally uttered, "Hermione,"

"Hmm?" She answered, still eyeing the apple. "Yes, Harry?"

"Why do you always do that?" he asked. At this moment Hermione looked up at him.

"What do I do?"

"You know, looking at an apple like that… Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She smiled the laughed, remembering the funny sickness her uncle had from eating an apple—an _occupied_ apple. "Well, it's just… It's just that my uncle had a… An accident--"

"You had an uncle?" he asked once again. It was quite amazing that she hadn't welled up with anger because of his chain of questions. "You never told me about him before…"

"That's because you never asked. Yes, I did have an uncle. His name was Uncle Reubus. Reubus Hagrid. He kind of ate an apple with a worm inside it." She said, giggling. "But right now, he works at the city. He works at some huge company… He never mentioned the name… And since he left, I haven't heard of him since…" she said, picking up some apples then placing it on the basket.

He stiffened. He seemed to find the name quite familiar but can't place it anywhere. Could it be that he's remembering things? His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione who was now ahead of him, calling him.

"Harry! Are you just going to stand there and let the people walk by you or walk and help me?" her sweet, beautiful and amused voice said. He smiled back at her and said, "What do I get if I help you, Miss?"

"Well, you would get a ride home so hurry up and get your bum over here!" she said, laughing. He laughed then ran towards her.

"Did you just say a _bad word_?" he interrogated with a playful challenging voice.

"I learned from the best in the house." She answered, playfully winking him accusingly.

He clutched his chest and suppressed an expression of mock hurt. "I have to say, that was quite bruising in the heart, Miss Granger!"

She laughed and they went on with the rest of the groceries. After they paid up in the cashier, they were met up by a pair of girls who were laughing at and insulting them. _'These must be the girls Hermione told me about…'_ Harry thought. They approached the couple.

"Oh, hey, Nerd-mione! How are you and your stupid boyfriend?" a girl named Jenny Smith greeted with mock jolliness.

Hermione grabbed Harry's unoccupied hand (the other hand is carrying the grocery bag) and started to walk past them but they practically skipped in front of Harry and Hermione again.

"What's wrong, Mione? Can't take the pressure?" The other girl named Margaret asked with the same tone and attitude. Hermione rolled her eyes as she knew this was going to end up as a childish arguement. She looked up at her eyes and said, "Sod off." And dared to walk away but they jumped in front of her again.

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione, we know you can't and we know that you're dumb but also very hot," Jenny looked seductively at Harry then continued, "boyfriend can't either." she teased. Now, Hermione was angry.

"I bet he's smarter than you!" She said, calmly. The two girls took off their mock jolly faces and became angry.

"What did you just say, Granger?" Margaret asked spookily.

"I bet you don't know who Shakespeare is! But he does… Right, Harry?" she asked Harry who was quite amused behind her. "Right." They smirked then walked out of the grocery store. They silently went inside the car and Harry drove it back home. He learned how to drive 7 months ago. He was taught by Hermione even though in the first day of the "_class"_, Harry already knew everything. So, Hermione didn't really teach anything anymore. They take turns every time they went to the grocery store. But still they fight about who was going to take Mr. Granger to the hospital. And Mr. Granger just picks one then the problem is fixed.

They were in the middle of the road when Harry started up a conversation. "Don't fight with others… They were right… I am stupid…"

Hermione felt anger steam inside her and decided to let some out, "Sometimes I can't understand you. I'm trying to defend you and here you are, blaming me. It doesn't mean you're stupid just because you have amnesia. A person who can't remember is…" she explained, her voice growing softer and softer every word.

Harry looked her in the eye curiously, "What kind of person?" he asked.

"Who can't remember or understand anything…" she said, before setting her eyes on the road again. She heard Harry chuckle beside her and he set his own eyes on the road as well.

"Not all your past is inside your head… The important thing is you still look the same… There are people who'll remember your face. You will recover someday… Who knows? Somebody might suddenly recognize you." She tried to comfort him.

"What? Am I still handsome?" He asked, teasing her. Hermione snorted. "You wish! You and your ego…" But deep inside, she thought he was _dangerously_ handsome. She sighed and said, "I'm serious, Harry…" She sighed again as he decided to not say anything. He drove down in a somewhat _awkward_ silence.

Once they got home, they stayed silent and instantly cooked food for lunch. During lunch, Harry and Hermione were still eating silently and Mr. Granger seemed to notice. He was sitting on the base of the small rectangle table, Hermione on the left side, Harry on the right. He eyed the two. _'Why are they so strangely quiet right now?'_ he thought. It seemed to disturbed him.

"Why are you two so quiet?" he asked. The two looked up at him with casual looks.

"Uhm… I don't know…" Hermione said which surprised Harry a bit. It was not like her to say "_I don't know"_. She was a big know-it-all!

"Did you have a fight?" Mr. Granger asked again. Hermione actually thought he was being nosy now. But he is her dad.

"No…" they both answered in unison.

"Oh, ok…" Mr. Granger stuttered, while looking closely at Harry who was now having a conversation with his daughter. The way the boy looked at her… And the way she looks back… It was different from how they look at him. Of course, he was older and had more authority but still… He sort of knew the reason of their sudden silence before. That often happened when he and his late wife were not dating yet. He sniggered to himself and went to put his attention back to his food.

* * *

_A/N: Hey!!!! Thanks for reading!!! Please review!! Please tell me what to improve so will know!! Oh and also tell me some suggestions about what will happen next!!! Thanks!!_


	6. Chapter 5: Debts

_**Memory**_

Chapter V – Debts

A man about sixty years old strutted down the hall to his office, his nose high up in the air and his abnormally red eyes filled with evil gleam. He seemed as though he bit his tongue just to keep himself from laughing out loud for his plans were going out smoothly. He had tricked the Potters and their friends that their son and friend was dead and now, they have no heir left to handle the Gryffindor Records in the future. They could either hand it to Albus Dumbledore but he was too old and might die earlier than them. They have relatives but they were cooped up their own companies as well. Their only choices were Ronald Weasley, Cho Chang or Draco Malfoy.

As for Ronald, he wasn't qualified or interested for the job. He loved his job too much to turn away.

Cho Chang on the other hand was not the best choice to take for she was not wise enough. Although she grew up as the niece of the Chairman of Ravenclaw Records, she was quite an airhead and too caught up with her looks.

So Gryffindor had only once choice.

Draco Malfoy

Once Draco gets hold of the company, Tom Riddle or has a famous nickname of _Voldemort_ will use his father to lure him and convince him to hand over the company to him.

The plan was corny, really. It had a sense of movie-like action only he was performing it on real life. But unlike the movies he had some back-up plans…

He opened the door to his office and found his most loyal servant, Lucius Malfoy, sitting on the couch of his office. He hastily stood up, bowing slightly but politely.

"My Lord…" he saluted.

"Lucius… Have you found the boy, yet?" he asked.

Once again, Lucius bowed his head but this time, apologetically. "I am sorry, My Lord…"

Tom growled impatiently and angrily before sneering, "It's been a year Lucius!"

"I know, My Lord… But we are trying hard. We have searched all over London but still, we couldn't find a trace of him."

"Search harder! He might not be in London, you fool! Search all over the world if you must!" he shouted, walking over to his desk and clutching it hard. "By the time you find him, kill him. I want him dead." He sneered again. Lucius bowed his head again, "As you wish." He walked smoothly through the door and closed it behind him.

Harry was tired.

No, he was _very_ tired.

In fact, he was ready to pass out.

His only job was to plant flowers, trees, fruits and vegetables, to water them and to harvest them. Aside from that, he had to help the Grangers around the house.

The Grangers.

In the start of his stay there at their very peaceful home, they offered to pay him for his help as they waited for his recovery. But apparently he refused. He only told them that them saving him from that accident and nursing him back to health was enough despite Mr. Granger's sickness.

Yes, he was very grateful indeed.

So, that was why he was excruciating himself on his job. Because of a Mr. Roger Granger and a certain Ms. _Hermione Granger_.

Yeah, he did _kind of_ thought about her all the time. How could he not? She was his only friend (aside Mr. Granger) whom he opens up to. Well, he did open up to Mr. Granger but not about the things he can talk about with Hermione. Of course, he had some other friends outside their home.

Okay, now, back to Harry's tired state.

He was there, raking the very hard and stubborn soil that was going to be planted sunflowers on. And Mr. Granger was helping him by his side. Harry had been doing this for 2 hours now. Mr. Granger just helped him just about half an hour ago. Harry wiped his sweaty forehead with a deep worn out breath.

"Harry, my boy, take a rest, lad." Mr. Granger said, looking up at him, smiling reassuringly.

"No, Mr. Granger, I'm fine. You are the one who needs to rest. We don't want you to be too tired, now do we? Hermione's going to kill me if that happens…" Harry replied, adding humor to his point.

Mr. Granger sighed then voiced out, chuckling, "No, we don't want that."

Just then they were already talking animatedly, a stout bald man came into the picture holding a brown and stained envelope. Both working men stopped what they were doing then looked up. Mr. Granger walked up to the familiar stranger in Harry's eyes who kept on bugging Mr. Granger about something almost every week.

"Mr. Granger," the man greeted, slightly bowing his head.

"Hello, Mr. Pitman." Mr. Granger greeted back. "You don't need to explain anymore, I've made my decision; I'm not going to sell the place."

The man sighed. "But, Mr. Granger, sir, this land you are owning is very useful for the community and has much more use than being a vacation spot--" Again he sighed, "Don't you think your debts could all be paid once you sell this land to the intended company?" he asked, letting all of his frustrations out.

Mr. Granger, too, sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Just… just give us some time to think about it, alright? This place is very special for us and we just can't sell it that easily…"

Mr. Pitman tapped his foot impatiently, trying to keep his temper in check. "We've been giving you a great deal of time!" He yelled. "Alright, we'll give you your precious time. But remember what I just said." He said calmly, pointing his index finger at Mr. Granger, "Good day." He said, before stomping off to leave.

Mr. Granger sighed once more before returning to Harry's side and continued raking. Harry eyed him curiously then finally asked, "Who was that, Mr. Granger?"

"Oh, just a friend, Harry…" came out his reply.

Harry shrugged then went back to work. He'll just ask about it later.

Night came by rather slowly as Harry went to cook dinner before Hermione comes back from work at six in the evening. He actually wanted to talk to her about some things. But unfortunately, when she came back home, the tension around the room was too thick and made their silence uncomfortable. They sat around the dinning table then began eating.

To Harry's luck, Mr. Granger already told Hermione about the man and what he said. That way Hermione wouldn't throw her temper at him. But still he didn't know why they won't sell the land. The money they are going to have is going to be very useful. At that moment, Hermione was getting tired of the utter silence. So, she broke it.

"Establishing a tourist company is good to us." She said, a slight smile formed on her lips to lighten the moment, "And we'll have many costumers by spring. I know this." She paused, looking at Mr. Granger who was absentmindedly poking his food. "We should open more rooms. We will clear the debts in 5 years. And then years later we can sell this place. Right, Dad?"

Startled by the sudden recognition, Mr. Granger looked up then nodded. "Yes."

Harry who had been listening, cleared his throat then spoke, "What shall we do?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him, slightly annoyed. Her temper was flaring deep inside but she couldn't just throw it at her Dad. "Do what?" she asked, impatient and very annoyed. "This is our bread. How can we sell it?"

"I know it. It's just…" he started, "Well, we can use the money to--"

"We won't sell." Hermione interrupted, quite—no, very stubbornly.

Harry sighed, frustrated. "Look, Hermione, we always have a strategy but it's different this time. We must pay."

"This is our business, not yours."

A silence ensued. Then Mr. Granger spoke quietly, "Hermione, how can you say that?" He sighed then started to get up. "You eat." Then he walked away from the dinning table.

Again, silence was their other companion.

Until Harry stood up looking at Hermione hardly who wasn't looking back. "You're right. I'm not your family. I have no right to speak. And you… have such a golden opportunity to pay your debts. You can't miss this."

He was repaid by an aggregated sigh, the noise of the chair being pushed hardly aside by Hermione's harsh way of standing up and her yell that said, "Don't worry, I won't give you problems. We have no other place to go. We must stay here. We must stick to it."

_Silence_ once again.

As Harry went to look cool for a while, he muttered, looking her deeply in the eye, "Ok, I keep worrying it will bring me trouble. Thank you, truly."

Then he walked away.

Hermione let out another frustrated sigh then pulled her chair back then sat back down.

Hours later that night, Hermione was found sitting on the couch of their private living room, holding a calculator and stacks of bills in front of her. She sighed then started picking on the buttons of the calculator. She looked at the answer.

"We don't have enough for father's medication…" She murmured to herself, not knowing that in the very corner of the room, where the stairs were in, _Harry_ was quietly sitting on the top step, listening to what she was saying. He heard her sigh again.

"That can't be. I can't let that happen." She looked at the calculator again. "We must reduce daily expenses… Reduce water and electricity usage…" She sighs again. Right there, she had some kind of desperate expression on her face. "Will this work?" She kept hitting the buttons again.

Not so long after that, Mr. Granger came into view. He went through the door silently, then striding over to table where the thermos and cups were on. He poured hot water unto one of the cups then picked it up, sipping its contents. Hermione swiftly and sneakily tried to hide the bills and calculator inside the white folder that was also on the table.

"You're still awake, Dad?" she asked, trying to stall. Mr. Granger turns around then looked at Hermione.

"What are you still doing this late? I thought you're going early tomorrow?" he asks, walking up to her then sits on the armchair across hers.

"Dad, have some Chrysanthemum tea… You should drink it as often as you can… Why are you only drinking water? Dad, tell me frankly. When you were young, you're not used to eating healthy foods." She said, smiling weakly, trying to lighten the mood. Mr. Granger replied with a laugh.

"Did you know Fruits and Herbs will keep you healthy?" she reminded. Mr. Granger merely shook his head.

"Sorry, Hermione…"

"From now on, you should take good care of yourself." She said firmly. Mr. Granger's expression turned serious.

"Dad… knows it." He said, sighing, and looking her gravely in the eye, "We made a promise with your mother to protect and look after this place. Because of that promise we can't leave this place. I know that you're trying to budget our expenses in the dark… So, I won't see that our business is going bankrupt... That's why… I've decided even if you don't want to… Let's sell this place." His felt his heart crack as he saw tears brimming on her eyes.

"Dad… Remember what you told me when we went hiking the last time? You said that we should leave the easiest road as the very last choice. And right now… I know the road is very narrow. But I'm still trying to go through it. But if I can't pass through," she looked at him with the saddest emotion he has seen in her eyes aside from the time her mother died, "I'll follow what you want. When indeed we have no other options, shall we take the easiest road? I will give up as well then."

Mr. Granger nodded soberly then reached over to put a hand on her drooped shoulder. They hadn't noticed Harry in where he was. He, too, was having the same emotion.

After Mr. Granger took his hand off her shoulder, Hermione spoke again, "I guess, I should apologize to Harry…"

Mr. Granger nodded again. His daughter was going to do the right thing. So, he stood up and said, "Yes… He did say that he was having the stomach bugs."

Hermione suddenly had her obvious look of concern. "Oh, is he alright?" Harry smiled slightly in the dark at her worry over him and shook his head at her silently for doing so even if she had a lot of things to worry about.

"Yes. Well, I'm going to bed now… Good night." He then walked away, heading for the stairs and up the room. Little did he know that Harry was rushing to his own room in the dark, trying not to be seen.

_A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review!!!_


End file.
